


What We Do In Bed (When It Isn't Sex)

by Overly_Obsessive_Band_Geek



Series: 25 Days of the Poly Squad [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex had a fever tho, Harry Potter - Freeform, I'm pathetic, M/M, Multi, Other, Semi sick fic, This is a cuddle fic, Two days later omg omg omg I'm so sorry you guys, but not really, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overly_Obsessive_Band_Geek/pseuds/Overly_Obsessive_Band_Geek
Summary: Cuddles.





	

Alex had been laying huddled in bed, under a rather justifiable pile of blankets -given his fever- when John and Hercules came into the room. They  brought with them a tray full of various baked goods and his favorite type of hot chocolate, all from Angelica's bakery.   
          "You guys didn't have to do this. You know how I am. I'll be back on my feet by morning." He protested, smiling weakly at them.   
     "Yes, we do know how you are, which is why we wanted to do this. None of us ever really get a chance to pamper you, so we have to jump on the chance the once in a blue moon time you actually get sick. All we're asking is that you eat what we brought you and let us lay in bed with you." John explained, sitting down on the bed as if though that settled it. Apparently to them it did, because Herc grabbed the remote from the bedside table and clambered awkwardly under the pile of blankets he'd taken refuge in.  
    "Is Laf in on this plan?" He asked, inching closer to Herc despite his initial protest.   
            "Of course they are, they'll be picking up a bunch of movies from the library to watch together on their way back."  John answered, placing the tray of food on his lap. Then he lifted up the blankets and slid neatly under them. Alex shivered at the brief touch of cold air against his thighs where his shorts had ridden up. He wasn't wearing a binder, since he was sick, and his nipples were visible through his shirt. He hated being sick like this, it made him completely unable to hide the feminine contours of his body. Hercules handed him his hot chocolate, and he clasped it carefully between both hands, hoping he didn't drop it.   
   "What do we want to do while we wait for Laf to get here?" John asked lightly, wrapping an arm around his waist as he took a careful sip of his drink. He shrugged, not really caring. He felt warm, safe, and cared for, so he couldn't care less what they did as long as no one moved.  
            "We could always just lay here." He answered, vocalizing his thoughts. Herc grunted at that, rubbing his shoulder and shoving a cookie in his mouth. Alex found himself laughing at the sight. Crumbs were all over his slight scruff, and it looked horribly itchy.  
     "Not opposed to that." He was replied to as his eyes briefly slid shut. He peeled them open again, feeling horrible for being so sick, it always knocked him off his feet completely. Hands shaking slightly, he took another sip of his drink before unhappily relinquishing it to John who put it on the bed table where he could reach it easily. Alex's stomach growled, and he blushed as Hercules delicately fed him a cinnamon roll.   
      "You guys know I won't break, right?" He teased, only sightly perturbed by how they were treating him.   
                  "Yeah, but this is practically the only chance we get to act like you might." John protested, moving to lay Alex's legs over his. He rolled his eyes, but had to admit he didn't mind being pampered every now and then. He just wasn't used to it.  
   "Is there anything good on TV right now?" He asked, adjusting to lay in Hercule's lap, as the other man was practically laying down himself. However, he didn't move his legs, letting them remain on John's lap.  
              "Prisoner of Azkaban?" John asked when that was what was on when he turned the TV. Shrugging, he tilted his head to watch the movie.  
♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪  
    "I am home, mes amors!" Came Lafayette's voice. They closed the front door loudly, and a few minutes later appeared in the doorway, carrying a stack of movies. Giggling a little at the sight of their lovers tangled together like that, they put the movies on the bedside table before sliding over John and under Alex, briefly moving him before readjusting him. Now he was laying with his torso and head on Herc, from there to his thighs on Laf, and everything below curled up on top of John.   
                "You are very warm, mon petit lion." Laf commented, their voice worried. In response he wrapped a hand around theirs, which had been running through his hair. Yawning, he nestled further into Hercule's chest. As he dozed on and off, never for more than a few minutes, he was aware of the others readjusting, because they had definitely been getting ripped off at this. This being the laying in bed and cuddling.  The blanket fell down at one point, and he jolted awake, shivering. Quickly someone pulled it back over them, but he was already aware, and could faintly hear the sounds of one of the Ice Age movies playing. Figured that was what Laf got, they loved those movies.   
♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪  
     Hours later he was woken up by a loud crashing sound. Right after that he heard Laf swear, always a peculiar sound combined with their heavy French accent. A bright light flared as they turned the lamp on and he squeezed his eyes shut quickly as Herc rolled over, taking him with him. Oh well, at least now he was on the side of the bed where Laf was standing, and could see what had happened. They had, apparently, knocked over the jar of peanut butter M&Ms they kept there for when they or Alex got low blood sugar. He giggled sleepily, still faux high off the cold medicine he'd taken earlier on.   
        "Mon petit lion, why are you awake? Did I wake you? I'm sorry!" They panicked. Suddenly much more awake, he struggled out of Herc and John's holds, confused but also worried. It wasn't out of the reason of possibility for Laf to try and make a big deal out of nothing, and he wanted to comfort them.  
     "You did, but it doesn't matter. I've probably slept more today and tonight then in a while." He reassured, checking the time to see that it was just after three in the morning. They frowned, replacing the candy in the plastic jar without looking up, hands shaking slightly. He watched as they slipped one into their mouth, and then crouched down next to them.   
           "Here, let me get this. All you need to do is eat enough to bring your blood sugar back up and lay back down." He told them, stilling their hands. They reluctantly did as he asked, scooping up a handful as he put them back. Working quickly, he put the jar back in minutes, then slipped into bed, laying with his head on Lafayette's chest, looking up at them, as they readjusted the blankets cover ask four of them. The M&Ms were already gone, and he traced their face with his fingertips idly before inching up to kiss them. They smiled weakly at him, wrapping their arms around his waist before closing their eyes. He nuzzled his face into their neck and did the same.  
                
 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so horrible that I went two days without updating, even though I'm pretty sure no one noticed. What do you guys think of this? It was based off of a request I received.


End file.
